scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Americandad (film)
Cast * Manny - Stan Smith * Sid - Roger Smith * Diego - Steve Smith * Scrat - Klaus Heissler * Carl - Avery Bullock * Frank - Principal Lewis * Jennifer - Francine Smith * Rachel - Hayley Smith * Roshan - Avery Jr. * Runar - Jeff Fischer * Nadia - Thundercat * Dab - Freddie * Dodo Birds - Darren the Dodo * Soto - Snot Lonstein * Zeke - Henry Fischer * Oscar - Toshi Yoshida * Lenny - Barry Robinson * Freaky Mammal 1 - Stelios Kontos * Freaky Mammal 2 - Terry Bates * Eddie - Jack Smith * Tapir Dad - Rusty Smith * Aardvark - Glen Smith * Frozen Dino - Baba Ling * Frozen Fish - Mama Ling * Glyptodont 1 - Sooleawa'Uha Smith * Glyptodont 2 - Betty Smith * Various Tribes - Comedy World characters Movie Used * Ice Age (2002) Voices * Stan Smith - Seth MacFarlane * Francine Smith - Wendy Schaal * Hayley Smith - Rachel MacFarlane * Steve Smith - Scott Grimes * Roger Smith - Seth MacFarlane * Klaus Heissler - Dee Bradley Baker * Snot Lonstein - Curtis Armstrong * Toshi Yoshida - Daisuke Suzuki * Barry Robinson - Eddie Kaye Thomas * Henry Fischer - Clancy Brown * Principal Lewis - Kevin Michael Richardson * Avery Bullock - Patrick Stewart * Jeff Fischer - Himself Additional Voices * Thundercat - Pagat Brewster * Gwen - Uma Thurman * Avery Jr. - Chris Wedge * Terry Bakes - Mike Barker * Rusty Smith - Lou Diamond Philips * Sooleawa'Uha Smith - Tonantzin Carmelo * Stelios Kontos - Stephen Root * Mama Ling and Baba Ling - Tzi Ma and Amy Hill * Nicholas - Jeff Perry * Betty Smith - Swoosie Kurtz * Glen Smith - Danny Cistone Villains Defeat * Snot Lonstein * Toshi Yoshida * Barry Robinson * Henry Fischer * Freddie * Darren the Dodo * Avery Bullock * Principal Lewis Heroes Win * Stan Smith * Francine Smith * Steve Smith * Hayley Smith * Roger Smith * Klaus Heissler * Jeff Fischer * Avery Jr. Scenes # A Fish's Life # The Big Chill # All Alone # A Great Team # Boys of the Prowl # Save the Child # Taking Care of the Baby # Dodo Fight # Bedtime # Where's the Baby # Send Me on My Way # A Shortcut / Slide Chase # Cave Drawings # The Searchers # Hot Foot # The Boys Plan # Fire Starter # Steve's Confession # Boys Chase Roger / Final Boss # Goodbye Avery Jr. / 20,000 Years Later # End Credits Based on American Dad! by Seth Macfarlane Clip Used Yet to Come * The Cleveland Show Movie * Family Guy: The Movie * Hurricane * Bigfat Movie Music Used # Opening Travel (Americandad Main Title) # Crazy American # Angered Big Guys # Two Bachelors Knocking in Around # Humans/Steve # Going to Bed # Battlefield # Stan and Roger Get the Baby # I'll Take Care of Him # Leaving the Baby for Humans # Start the Tracking # Baddies # Fighting Over Melons # Defeated # Roger Tries to Relax # Steve Sends a Message # Baby's Lounge Part 1 # Baby's Lounge Part 2 # Stan Bonds with Baby # Send Me on My Way # I Found a Shortcut # Way To Go Brother # In the Cave # Slide Chase # Checking Out the Cave # Jeff Fischer Searches the Baby # Hot Foot # Running from the Lava # Snot's Plan # Baby Walks # Fight for Baby # Giving Back the Baby # Epilogue # End Titles Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Film scores by David Newman